No Turning Back
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if Kira was like Spencer Reid very brilliant and has an IQ of 199 and what if Kira had a brother a twin brother she never knew about but when these two teams cross path to work on a case that will blow your minds?
1. Chapter 1: Erin Strauss vs Aaron Hotch

No Turning Back

A

Fanfiction

By

Catlin Knight

Title: No Turning Back

Author: Catlin Knight

Rating: TV-M (for adult themes in later chapters)

Crossovers: Dino Power Rangers, Criminal Minds & Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Criminal Mind & Bones; I only own eight original characters.

Plot: What if Kira was like Spencer Reid very brilliant and has an IQ of 199 and what if Kira had a brother a twin brother she never knew about but when these two teams cross path to work on a case that will blow your minds? Will tragedy strike or will the truth come out?

Chapter 1: Erin Strauss vs. Aaron Hotch

Section Chief Director Erin Strauss walks into the ball pin as Morgan and the others look up to see where she was going as she enter into the office of Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief Aaron Hotch office as the door slammed catching the FBI agents off guard as a yelling match begins in Aaron's office.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find anyone to replace JJ? All you need is a brain I'm sure you still have one still up there." Erin Strauss says as Hotch yells back at her he was on the edge of losing his cool.

"I just had about enough of your bullshit for someone to walk around in give orders you don't give a damn about no one but yourself in for someone who never been in a field I doubt you know what the hell goes on in the field. You just after one thing in that one thing are to get rid of me." Aaron Hotch yells as the yelling gotten louder.

"Finally Aaron you have gotten the big picture why did you think I hired Emily for so she can look pretty on your arm?" Erin Strauss yells as the ball pin stood quiet and Emily looks down to the ground.

"You use Emily for your own personal game just like how you force JJ to take a promotion to the Pentagon against her will, causing her to leave the team. I'm not dumb nor am I stupid I'm just waiting to catch you in a lie. I don't give damn if you don't like me but you will respect me in everyone on this team or I am going to the Chief Unit with my statement to get rid of you." Aaron Hotch says as he walks up to Erin as she backs up from him.

"Who will believe anything you will say? All I can do is denied it and put in your records that you have lost touch with reality and you been under stress since your ex-wife was murder by the Reaper? Don't play me for a fool Aaron it's only a matter of time that you will destroy this team and destroy yourself in I will be in line waiting." Erin Strauss says as Aaron didn't back down from her.

"You don't scare me Strauss and by the way don't underestimate me I'm not someone you can threat easy and you don't want me as your enemy. I didn't get this job for a reason I got it because I was good at my job. I am a former prosecutor in one of the best. I advise you to never cross my path and if you threaten my team again. I will make your life a living hell in by the way I want you to hear something." Aaron says as he takes the recorder out of his pocket in push play. Erin stood there quite.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Erin Strauss says as Hotch looks at Eric before putting on his coat.

"In maybe you're just a bitch and I am not someone you want to take advantage of in that letter you have of firing me for no reason you might as well throw it in the garbage." Aaron says before walking out into the ball pin.

Revise June 13, 2011 at 9:03pm


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

No Turning Back

A

Fanfiction

By

Catlin Knight

Title: No Turning Back

Author: Catlin Knight

Rating: TV-M (for adult themes in later chapters)

Crossovers: Dino Power Rangers, Criminal Minds & Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Criminal Mind & Bones; I only own eight original characters.

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye Is the Hardest.

She stood outside of the church in an all black suit in tears running down her face as her Aunt tried to reason with her.

"Kira just listen to me I know you hurting right now I wish I can turn back the clock but I can't Kira. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I beg mom to tell you the truth. You needed to know the truth before mom died." Her Aunt tried to reason with Kira as rain begins to fall.

"I'm 25 years old Aunt Rawnie in you think I couldn't handle it I deserve to know where I came from and why my grandmother was raisin me. I just wanted the truth. "Kira yelled as she cried even harder in the rain.

"Kira honey you don't want the truth because I don't know truth. Telling the truth Kira hurts in if you want to know the truth about your mom you deserve the truth." Rawnie says as Kira wipe away her tears as her Aunt walks down the steps from the church. She took Kira's hand in led her inside the car.

"Aunt Rawnie what are you doing?" Kira says as she whips the cold rain from her face.

"Kira telling you the truth about your mom from what I can remember. She was smart very smart like you. She loves to read and write songs and poetry. Esmeralda was about seventeen when she ran off after fighting with mom over music." Rawnie says as Kira looks up at her Aunt she could tell that talking about her mom was painful and hurting.

"Her name sounds beautiful Aunt Rawnie what happen to her? Why weren't you allowed to talk about her?" Kira says as Rawnie looks out the window with tears in her eyes as she begins to cry harder.

"Esmeralda was different from everyone because she was smart and beautiful. She loved forensic just like you and I remember her telling me despite our parents' wishes she was going to get the job she always wanted in she did Kira. She was the best in her field our parents disown Esmeralda after she fell in love with an American man. I lost track of her for two years then she sent me a letter in the mail and that letter it had a picture of you in the letter. Then a year later you were left on our doorstep sleep in a blanket with a letter in the locket. Grandma Rosa says that Esmeralda was in the heavens looking down on us." Rawnie says as tears weld in her eyes as she hands Kira her mother journal, songs, and poetry she uses to write before her disappearing.

"Did anyone try to look for her or call the police or file a missing report?" Kira says as tears begin to weld in her eyes again follow by her Aunt.

"I did despite against my parent wishes. Mom yelled at me one day saying that I was going to be curse just like Esmeralda in that she disowns me for disobeying her wishing. All I wanted was the truth and all I receive from momma was hatred. All I wanted was to learn the truth about my sister. I kept everything so I can share what I learn about her from you. We have a long flight." Rawnie told her as she started the engine in headed from the church. The ride to the cemetery was quite as Kira looks to her left of the cemetery where she saw someone standing there looking at her with sad eyes.

"Aunt Rawnie did you see that?" Kira says as Rawnie looks up in out the window but there was no one there but the trees and the cars behind them lining up to buried their beloved it Rosa Russo.

"Honey there's no one there but trees." Rawnie says as Kira could see the man standing there plain as day.

"Aunt Rawnie I'm telling you he's standing there by the tree dress in a black leather coat and Hat. He's looking dead at me Aunt Rawnie." Kira says as she grabs for her Aunt leg really tight causing her to swirl a little bit. Rawnie slams on the break reacting to her niece grabbing her leg and her scared face. She looks up but there was no one there. Rawnie looks at her niece. She could tell that her niece was scared and that this man was true.

Author Notes: What is going to happen to Kira on her way to the BAU? Will learn some more family secrets? In just who is this man dress in the black coat and hat?


End file.
